Finding Happiness
by FantasyWorld03
Summary: What would you do if your whole life was turned upside down? Bella has been married to Jacob for almost 4 years. What happens when she finds out that he is keeping a secret that could ruin their life together? Bella is on a journey to reclaim the happiness she once had. AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I am new to writing on FanFiction, and this is my first story. Hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue

At the age of 23, I once believed I would have everything figured out in life. I would be married to the love of my life, maybe have a little baby on the way, and have a secure job. I did not expect life to become more complicated the older I got.

I have been married for almost 4 years to my high school sweetheart, Jacob Black. We met as young kids in the same elementary classroom, and we were instant friends. Jake and I became inseparable the longer we were together. He was the loud and outgoing one, whereas I was the shy and book-smart girl that kept to herself. Jake always worked to help me out of my shell, and around him I became a different person.

Jake and I remained friends through everything that happened as we grew up. We ignored the meanness that is so often related with middle school children. We kept a strong friendship, and it was something that nobody seemed to be able to break. When no guy asked me to the middle school formal, Jacob stepped up and said that he would take me. Jake was always the one I knew I would have to lean on. My only fear at that time was that when high school came, my best friend would be lost to me forever. The sea of pretty high-school girls scared me because I knew that Jake would ultimately end up picking her over me, and I didn't want to be alone.

High school arrived in late August, and I was proved to be very wrong. The friendship Jake and I shared proved to be stronger than any bleach blond girl that wanted his attention. The fighting of my parents also began around this time. It started with harsh whispers when they thought I wasn't looking, but over time it turned into yelling and screaming in the middle of the night. These were nights that I snuck out my window and ended up at Jake's home. His mom never minded me showing up late at night, and Jake and I shared a bed like we did when we were later. My parents were divorced by the end of the year, and my mom moved to Arizona, leaving my dad and I in the small town of Forks, Washington. Jake became the rock I depended on during this time.

In the midst of the fighting that seemed to surround my world, Jacob became my first everything. Jake admitted one night that he had loved me for a while, but was afraid that my feelings for him were different. That night, we shared our first kiss. It was the first time I had ever kissed a boy, and I was ecstatic about it. He was my first boyfriend, and everything seemed perfect. We spent almost every day with each other, and slowly things progressed into more than just kissing. The night of prom, we made love for the first time. It was the first for both of us, and despite the slight awkwardness of the situation, it was a magical night. I knew then that everything would always be perfect for Jake and me.

A year after graduation high school, we were married. We had a small wedding on the reservation at Jake's old house where his father lives. The wedding went as planned, and we were taken to the plane where we flew to California for our honeymoon. Being in college, we did not have enough money for an expensive vacation, but it isn't like we left the hotel room much anyway. After returning home, everything seemed to be going flawlessly. Jake and I lived together while attending the same college. Every couple has their small fights, but nothing ever seemed to be enough to make us consider giving up and calling it quits.

Lately it seems like something is beginning to change between us though. Jake has started coming in late, and brushing me off instead of talking to me. Everything I do seems to not be enough, but I cannot get him to talk to me. He rarely answers his cell phone when I call him, yet I know he always keeps it with him. I wait up for him most nights, but he simply walks right past me and passes out in our bed. I have stopped waiting up, and now I simply cry myself to sleep wondering what has happened to cause this change in our once happy relationship. I wish life was as simple as I dreamed it would be.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review and let me know what you think. It is my first story and I am completely open to any advice or suggestions anyone might have for me. Please be gentle since it is my first story though. Thanks for reading! XOXO -Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nice to see so many people following my story now! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

Chapter One

Jake came in late again last night. I didn't even hear him come in this time. When I woke up this morning, he had already left for work. This is way things have become between Jake and I, and I miss the way things used to be. I miss the late night romance and early morning kisses. I miss the I love you's and the warm embraces. I fight back the tears that threaten to roll down my cheeks, and get out of bed to start my day.

After I take a hot shower, I glance at the clock and sigh. I don't have very long before I have to be at work, but I do have enough time to get some clothes in the washing machine, since I know Jake will be running low on work clothes soon. I start to put the clothes in the washer when I hear paper crinkle. I smile thinking about Jake and his bad habit of simply shoving small papers into his pocket. I reach in and pull out a very small, wadded up strip of paper. I open it to see if he might need it today, and I feel all the air rush out of my lungs.

_Call me sometime. Let's get together for some fun._

_123-456-7890_

I read the note written in a very girly script with a ruby red lipstick kiss beside it. I can't believe this was in Jake's pocket. He told me that he had to work late at the office. I throw away the paper and sit down at the kitchen table. Jake wouldn't do that to me. Our marriage might not be the best right now, but he would never cheat on me. I know that. I don't have an explanation for that paper, but I trust my husband.

After I finish with the laundry, I decide it's time to get ready for work. I decided on a simple button-up blouse tucked into my plain black skirt with some small-heeled black shoes. I got my job at the library a few years ago, and I love every day of it. I love to read and be surrounded by my books. I like the feeling of knowing that someone else in the world, someone could be reading the same book that I love, and it brings everyone a little closer together. The library is very spacious, and it is not a demanding job. I grab my keys and phone and run out the door.

"Hey Bells. I just wanted to let you know that I would be in late again tonight. We have another big project for work, and I need to stay late to help the other guys get it finished. See you later."

I sigh and close out of my voicemail. This is the fifth night in a row that I have gotten the same message from him. I close my eyes and lean again the wall trying to push back the tears. I don't know what has happened to our marriage, but I miss the Jake I fell in love with. The one that would be home every night just to see my face and be with me. I open my eyes and grab the rest of my things so that I can go home. There is no point focusing on the past when the present is so messed up right now.

The rest of my night consists of ordering take out and watching bad reality television. I almost picked up the phone to call Alice, my best friend, but then I remembered that she and Jasper has something special planned for tonight. I get ready for bed and fall asleep after reminding myself that I will not cry over the lost romance shared between me and Jake.

I wake up to the sound of creaking floorboards and Jake slowly getting into bed to keep from waking me. I glance at the clock beside the bed and see the time is 3:46. I don't move until I hear Jake's soft snores that mean he is deep asleep. I get out of bed slowly so that I don't accidently wake him up. I move around to his side of the bed, grab his phone, and make a quit exit out of our bedroom to the living room. I know it is wrong to go through his phone, but I cannot get rid of the bad feeling finding that paper in his pocket left me with.

I look through his recent calls and notice the same number from the paper. He called the number once today and received two calls throughout the day. I pushed the number before I could back out and change my mind. After two rings someone answered.

"Hey baby. I thought you were heading home for the night?" a girl answered with a sleepy drag to her voice.

"I'm sorry, but whose number is this?" I asked while dreading the answer.

"This is Lauren. Who is this?" she questioned me.

"This is Jacob's wife, Bella," I responded. I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Well let me tell you a little story about your so called _husband_…"

**AN: Please review! I would love to hear anything you have to say about the story. All advice and comments are welcomed. Let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks for reading! XOXO -Cassie**


End file.
